DMC
by SunChildRay
Summary: Here is a tale which will answer all your questions regarding; how I became a demon hunter, where I lived, and my fears...continue on dear reader, but I must warn you this tale is not for the faint of heart.
1. Prologue

**This is merely a prologue so I will say that any chacters that are not my brainchildren belong to their respective owners but any characters you've never heard of are mine. I will say that I am working out the kinks in the story so I will be doing a re-upload soon. This is merely the beginning of HOW A REAL PLOT SHOULD BE WRITTEN! **

**- SunChildRay **

**p.s thanks everyone for your patience and my apologizes that making a new story took so long. And just so you know I'm writing the titles in Latin... iunno why but it just feels right.**

* * *

**EXTRAHO **

(Prologue)

In a grime-covered room a single body hangs facing a blackened window and a single camera, its steady clicking and whirling act as constant noise aside from the ragged breathing of the thin, barely-clothed figure that hangs suspended two feet in the air. The shackles of the chains that encase the wrists are damaging the skin- turning them blue and black; A pair of feet hangs helplessly, yet just a moment ago the sound of scraping nails could be heard as it scratched away at the cement floor below begging to touch the ground below; however, there is no relief for the poor soul who hangs against his will. A door opens, the sound of rusty metal grinds heavily against the floor.

There are two sets of footsteps- one heeled and light, indiscreet, while the other was heavy and rushed.

"How is the procedure running? The Warden wants results. A.S.A.P." A woman's voice?

"Look, these things take time if we rush this we lose the information you need or worse… his mind collapses. And then getting results is nearly impossible." Perhaps this one was male… or female… hard to tell, but it was heavy and smooth sounding.

"It doesn't matter to us about what state of mind we put him in. He can become catatonic for all I care just as long as we get what we need."

"Nice to know…" the sarcasm in the smooth sounding voice was evident.

The subtle sound of heels stop in front of him and he could feel eyes crawling over his skin and body with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Are you feeding him?"

"Yes but mostly nutrient pills, we stay away from carbs and high sugars. We give him enough to live but not enough to put up a fight." This voice was clearly male, gruff and deep. But he could swear that he heard only two sets of shoes walking into his... prison.

"Good." Slowly cold fingers are wrapped around a chin and lifted. "Stay with me… " The voice was demanding but not harsh.

Slowly the ground begins to blur- the urge that has been churning in the stomach for the past few hours was too strong. Thin fingers quickly release as vomit comes pouring out from his mouth but there are no chunks of digested food only hydrochloric acid. Teary eyes watch as their body fluid stains the floor with it's a clear yellow liquid… it looks so harmless on the grime covered, stone floor making it difficult to believe that it's makes the throat burn and gives the body shakes. The taste remains in the mouth and mixes with spit to make swallowing easier, working through the burn. The burning sensation fades while vision starts to have black edges as objects flex in and out of clarity. Slowly the youth starts to slack on the chains… ready to die…

"He's fading… give him another shot."

"Are you serious? He can't take anymore!"

"Humf… he's not at his limit yet."

"Not at his-The limit was five shots ago!"

Droll dribbles slowly out the right side of the mouth. Slowly his chin is lifted and water- filled eyes stare at the blurred image of, what is thought to be, a woman with shoulder length brown hair… but it is difficult to tell. The woman looks into the doe-like brown eyes but finds that they have not given in, there is fire still in those veins and it burns through them, challenging her, making it known that they will not be broken so easily.

"Yes, he hasn't quite reached his limit just yet…"

**End**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1 enjoy. DMC belongs to Capcom anyone else belongs to me. Carry on Citizen.**

* * *

**Simplex Vita**

Neon signs flash with colors of red, yellow, blue and white, sporting breasts of dancing girls at every flashing billboard. While inside historical- looking buildings there are flashing dance floors, bars and clubs belching techno music loud enough to drown out the noise of passing traffic with its harsh tones blaring from the open doors. Burly men stand guard at the front doors of brick buildings ushering men (and women) into insides that flash between blinding white and solid black. There is a constant flow of people walking up and down the sidewalks, being assaulted by hot air and destructive sound. Many go about their business while others give into their curiosity and stop to admire the world of sin. Others, lots of others, are drawn in giving satisfaction to the demons within themselves. They become filth and filthy things aren't welcome here. This was Limbo City – the world between good and evil - the first circle of Hell. If you kept to yourself you were safe just as long as you stuck to the rules…but once the line was crossed you were swallowed up whole and it dragged you down into the pit of darkness.

I walked the streets with a steady rhythm, a cigarette hung loosely from between my lips, the paper nearly burnt straight to the filter; yet, I puffed on it anyway, considering I would have to wait for good hour and a half until I reached my apartment. Needless to say, I was determined to make this one last as long as possible. I looked down the sidewalk and saw a mixture of suits, skirts, and jeans. I liked the nightlife of Limbo City for one reason and one reason only…here; you were treated like an equal. It didn't matter if you had wealth or were as dirt poor as they come- anyone could become a sinner. There was temptation everywhere- hot women seemed to climb from shadows pulling at you, beckoning you to follow them into their world; doors were opened wide allowing you indulge in the life you 'wish' you had, one full of heat, heavy perfume, and sex… it was a portal into a dark fantasy…. A fantasy I would particularly prefer to stay out of.

I experienced enough seedy underbellies to last me until death. So to be in the midst of this lifestyle creates a sour taste in my mouth. Stealthily a woman steps to me, scratch that, a girl steps up to me. She barely looks in her teens yet she puts her hands on my chest and looks at me with eyes that could make a corpse breathe hard… but I'm not a corpse and I'm not gullible. I slip by her without so much of a sideways glance. She screams something at me but I could care less. Blending back in the crowd I take a drag of my cigarette, biting into the filter as I do, I look up and blow a steady stream of smoke. I watch as the cloud becomes thin turning into tendrils that dance, spin, and shake in the air until vanishing into the atmosphere.

As I'm walking someone bumps into me, barely above a whisper, they apologize and continue on their way. Brushing it off I spot a trashcan with an ash tray on the side. Working my way through the small crowd on the sidewalk I am careful to stay away from the edge to avoid the passing cars. I take another step forward when I see it, the abstract glimmer of a running figure. Their gold outline blurred as they ran forward. As I prepared to step to my left I felt it – a heavy cold feeling in my chest, it held my gut and made a chill run down my spine. I looked past the golden, fleeing body and saw its pursuer- looming, large and bulky- its body overlapped with the brick and concrete buildings to the right, passing through them as if they weren't there. I was so engrossed with its size that when it raised its foot to resume its chase, I found myself right underneath its massive path. Instinctively I raised my arms over my head to protect myself however; like a ghost it passed right through me continuing to pursue its quarry. I peeked through my arms and saw a couple of curious eyes leering at me with a quick movement I moved onward. I passed a quick glance over my shoulder and saw the escapee turn the corner into an alleyway with his 'Goliath' not too far behind. I wasn't too far away before I heard the sickening crunch of bone and flesh being pounded into the ground. Poor bastard…

I had just reached the ash tray when the church bell tolled. Loud and thunderous, it rang the beginning of a new day with its deep tone drowning out the music from the bars and clubs.

Once

Looking up to the sky it reflected that of a large, red river. The clouds parallel to that of river rapid's natural ebb and flow the clouds creating the crashing waves; it was a huge red stream that expanded endlessly; extending over the brick buildings and into the unknown.

Twice

The women disappeared, vanishing back into shadows.

Third Ring

The doormen began to close the clubs ushering in as many as they could while keeping the rest locked in.

Four

A hobo that was against a heavily graphitized brick wall slid deeper into his tattered parka.

Five

Sixth ring

A large gust, pushed past legs and feet, carrying the trash of the night sending flyers, posters, and food wrappers from the bars and clubs into nearby alleyways.

Seven- The last and final ring of the cathedral bell

Streams of bright sunlight glowed above the roofs of brick buildings and the world observed as the sun made its way high into the sky casting brilliant light over everything. The world that was before was no longer to be found: the neon lights were dead, the women were gone, and the doors were shut. Any and all remnants of this dark world vanished, even its trash. No one noticed or even seemed to care that not too long ago their nighttime world was as black as the abyss. Not that I minded… I could care less about how the mortals operated in their world; I put my messily bit of a smoke into the ashtray of the trashcan and resumed my trek home. I heard a soft crush of paper underneath my foot and looked down. I raised my eyebrows slightly as I read the flyer.

"YOU LIKE WOMEN? YOU WANT A GOOD TIME? THEN COME TO CLEOPATRA'S CLOSET. Open till Dawn! Catering to your darkest fantas-"

The rest had been cut off by my foot and from what I could tell there was a name on the flyer above a busty blonde woman, curious I moved my foot slightly and began to bend down to retrieve the paper. Out of nowhere a gust of wind slid the flyer clean out my foot and worked its way to the alleyway on my left. I scoffed as I watched the flyer disappear into the darkness of the alleyway, vanishing clear from view. I saw a figure, too large for a dog and too animal- like to be human, materialize from one side of the wall, crawl to the other side and disappearing just as quickly as it came. I didn't bother to do a double- take straightening myself I kept walking. Weird shit like that normally doesn't faze me… but every so often it surprises me just how weird this city can get… it isn't natural, it's not even supposed to exist… yet here I am in Limbo—"the first circle of hell"—oh well… I straightened my brown jacket and began my trek to the bus stop, hoping, to get home by a decent hour.

The sun was bright and the city life keeps moving as the new day has just begun. This is Limbo City- the city I found myself in. Full of the haves and have- not's, the wealthy and the poor, it's just like any other city on the surface. But it's not. This place has old magic and knowledge that should have died years ago. But I'm not curious nor am I crazy and I never want to see just how far the rabbit hole goes…

* * *

"How is he doing?"

"We're making progress. We're at the beginning now."

"Good."

Behind a large dark glass two figures stand staring at a young man whose head is lulled to one side and his eyes have rolled into the back of his head. Large machines beside them click and whir as they work furiously to project the images on the screen above them- a fuzzy picture that shifts between clarity and white noise- showing a lanky looking teenager with raven black hair with pale white skin, wearing a heavy brown leather jacket with dirty jean overalls and a white t-shirt that is just, if not more filthy, than that of his jeans getting onto a bus.

One of the figures crosses their arms and looks dead at the young man and a smile softly makes its way across their face.

"Tell me all your secrets… Dante…"

**Fin.**

* * *

Deleted lines:

Flashing multicolored lights and women's breasts are draped across every billboard, display, and even litter the sidewalk. The vulgarity is obvious, you can be offered any love you can think of french, russian, american... even a "mother's love" if you are willing to pay for it. The world is polluted by lies, money and false love. But if you have the taste for it it can be yours: an all expense paid trip. Many are drawn in, giving satisfaction to the demons within themselves. They become filth and filthy things aren't welcome here. . If you kept to yourself you were safe, as long as you stuck to the rules…but once the line was crossed you were swallowed up whole and it dragged you down into the pit of darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**DMC belongs to it's respective creators any characters not DMC related are mine. Enjoy**

**Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

**Ut is cado**

By the time I made it to my bus stop it was half past 6 o' clock. The sun was still rising and casting its morning glow on the concrete sidewalks, brick buildings, and people. I was dead dog tired I just finished a triple shift for a prick who didn't know the value of a good employee, but despite this at least the pay was decent. A wad of hundreds says contently in my jean pocket. I could actually make my rent payment in full this time. Humming absentmindedly I turned down Vigil Blvd. My block is right behind the "Metal Works" or as I see it the "boulevard of broken dreams"; the Uptown took everything- stable employment, decent living conditions, to opportunity. No wonder our "downtown" was a whorehouse. The Metal Works was well over twenty blocks consisting of factories ranging from automobile assembly, clothing, straw making, etc. if it required a building the Metal Works catered to it. Pity to see it in the state it is in now.

Heaving a sigh I made my way towards an alleyway between two factories and climbed the steel gate between them. I only had to face left and I was looking at the Alpine colored bricks of my apartment complex. It was decent looking place built during the more prosperous days. A three story building more tall than wide, its ivory paint was peeling away while the bottom turned black from dirt and grime. There wasn't a yard (only sidewalk) and the first floor windows had been barred. I punched my personal number code into the keypad of the front door, hearing a buzz I pushed the heavy door open. Inside was made of dim lighting, heavy beige curtains, and dark furniture sporting cushions with oriental patterns probably older than me. Whoever was the interior decorator gave a solid attempt to make the place nicer but fell short of the mark… oh well; at least the place didn't smell like moth balls.

In the foyer I noticed two older gentlemen playing a game of checkers who I quickly identified.

"Mr. Fitz. Mr. Simmons." A grunt of acknowledgement came out of the throats of one of the aged men at the table, identified as Mr. Fitz.

"Oh hello Dante, you're in later than usual. Is everything alright?" Said the man I recognized as Mr. Simmons noted.

"Yea, triple shift." It wasn't said rudely only made as a simple statement of fact.

"Get some rest then." And put his attention back to the game at hand.

"That's the plan…" I was about to take the elevator when I noticed the heavy padlock and no sign of a key. "Elevators out?"

"Really now? Well, let me know when it gets back in. King me, Simmons." Mr. Fitz addressed the question while slamming down a checker piece on the opposite end of the board and arrogantly folding his arms across his chest.

Mr. Simmons and I exchanged glances for a moment before I shrugged; Mr. Simmons sighed and obeyed the command, placing one of the red pieces he had captured on top of the other. Mr. Fitz scoffed and waved his hand as a silent command to have Mr. Simmons make his next move. I was quickly forgotten as they resumed their game. I shook my head I've been up since 7 am yesterday, I need to sleep. NOW. I went up to the third floor and opened my room door.

My room was simple: It has plain curtains decorating the medium sized casement window in this modest sized square room. The floor is completely covered by an oriental rug and the walls are a warm brown evocative of cocoa with a border of cream along the bottom. Despite my room facing the east, it is almost lightless, though rather high-ceilinged. The air is stale - no doubt from my opprobrious addiction to cigarettes- but is almost imperceptible, so I manage to breathe without twitching my nose. This room could still use a bit of fresh air so I open my window and curtains. Warm, heavy summer air blasts air from the open window dissipating the smell and allowing breathing to be more manageable. I drop my jacket on my messy bed; grabbing a cigarette from my dresser, I light one up and lean against my window. I watch silently as people are just starting their long day.

The sun was high in the sky and looking at my clock it was only 9:46 am. To my exhausted body it felt like three days had passed since I had a good meal and sleep. I put my cig on the ash tray on my window ceil and walked to my corner bathroom. A shower did well to my body, I felt relaxed and fully clean, now it was time to eat. Taking myself to the tiny rectangle I call my kitchen, I looked in my refrigerator and found one egg and a piece of wheat toast in the freezer (yes, I put my bread in my freezer it makes it last longer until I can afford more food); taking them out in addition with a pan I had in my cupboard I started my quick breakfast. This is my, so called, "Breakfast of Champions"- a fried egg, toast, and a glass of water, it can't get any better. Now that I was feed and somewhat satisfied I stretched, then made my way to the bed to get some well-earned rest.

I was barely asleep for an hour before I began to dream. No it was more like a nightmare- that always ends the same, for one- there is always fire burning bright and lapping at brick and wood like a dangerous puppy, two I'm bleeding curled up in a ball holding in my guts screaming for a woman, a brother, a friend… someone to help me, third he walks towards me holding feathers and he speaks yet no words come out and he walks away never bothering to look back at me or to help me. I can't move but I scream, I'm always screaming… always.

_CRASH!_

The sound jolts me as my window is broken through- broken glass and wood fly at me from the impact of the intrusion but it's the weight on my body that pulls me out of bed. I covered my face quickly and roll over onto the floor pulling my intruder with me causing us to hit the floor with an indecent 'thump'. I quickly kick them off me and reaching in my nightstand pull out my Beretta M9 putting to the head of my invader.

"PLEASE, PLEASE! I BEG YOU! D-D- DON'T KILL ME! P-PLEASE!"

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, I started to pay attention to the man before me. He had blonde hair and super pale skin yet what made me really raise an eyebrow were the four hours sticking out of his skull, placed parallel to each other and his arms had black markers. He covered his face but I could tell he was bleeding like a stuck pig.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded and pointed the gun closer to his head.

"Nicolai. Please don't shoot, I was only trying to get away I promise!"

"Get away from wh-"Suddenly, He swiped at me with black claws and he would have gotten me too if I hadn't moved slightly to my left; however, just because he missed me didn't mean that my dresser didn't take any damage. I quickly turned and found myself staring at a hole that was quickly leaking clean clothes onto the floor. "The FUCK?!"

The next one I wasn't too lucky with, the bastard got me with his attack and knocked my gun out of my hand. It slid at least ten steps away and he was still swiping at me with those black claws of his. I grabbed my floor lamp and blocked his lunge- the damn bastard snarled at me too! I kicked him off me and stood up using the lamp as a shield I slowly walked to my gun careful to keep distance between us. He was on all fours and paced around me waiting for an opening to give him an upper hand.

But he wouldn't get one. When I finally had closed the gap enough between the gun and myself I dropped the lamp and dove for my Beretta. The bastard was fast but I was quicker, I turned around just as he lunged for my throat, I released the safety and pulled the trigger hitting him square in the right shoulder. He dropped to the floor clutching his wound then tried to make a run for the door; however I grabbed one of his horns and slammed his face into the floorboard. I was done playing games. I pulled his horn again, forcing him to stand and smashed his face into the countertop of my kitchen. If this 'Nicolai' believed he was in bad shape before he crashed through my window, he was about to get in worse shape by baring his claws at me. The gun barked in my hand as I shot off one of his horns. He screeched and whimpered like an animal as the pain shot through his body.

"Now let's stop playing games. You're going to be honest with me and tell me why you busted through my window. Did the Tongs send you?"

"T-Tongs? I didn't, I don't!" He stammered. I shot off another horn.

He screeched even louder and started crying. "IdontknowwhothetongsareIwasj usttryingtogetawayIpromise! I promise!" He was speaking so fast I could barely decipher what he said.

"Bullshit!" I pushed his face harder onto the countertop. "If you really wanted to get away you would have ran for the door before now instead of trying to kill me!"

"How could I? You had a g-gun pointed at my face! And I wasn't sure if you were going to shoot me so I had to do something!" … He had a point.

I heaved a sigh and put the safety back on my gun then forced him to look at me. "Alright so if you really are 'trying to get away' then WHO might I ask are you running from?"

Like clockwork I got my answer. HE flew through my busted window- long black trench coat, black gloves and shoes, all to top it off he had a military hat with a pin in it that was all too recognizable. He landed gracefully on my bed then brushed off his uniform and stood at attention. His head turned to us and he eyed the Beretta M9 in my hand and the kid. Suddenly he reached inside his coat (I tensed up for the worst and so did Nicolai), pulling out a black wallet and flipped it open.

"Agent 0063, Third officer of S.D.R.U. and I'm here to retrieve the criminal you have in your possession and have him reprimanded… and as for you sir, I'll take you to the local police as I'm sure you are aware… it is ILLEGAL for any citizen of Limbo City to have a weapon unless they are of the law. And I'm betting you aren't." There was no inflection in his voice, it was as cold as steel.

"….Fuck."

End Chapter


End file.
